


[Podfic] Rodney McKay's Diary

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Dear Dr. Bronson, due to your court-mandated supervisory position over me and your subsequent ridiculous assignment to keep a journal in order to monitor my "progress" you are undoubtedly reading this.





	[Podfic] Rodney McKay's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rodney McKay's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44925) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005043.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005056.zip)**

54:59

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
